Stay with me, Baby
by Bulecelup
Summary: Roderich memiliki masalah tidur, dia tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada Prussia di sampingnya! Prussie/Aussie.


**Title: **Stay with me, Baby.

**Pair: **Prussia/Austria (Gilbert/Roderich)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Roderich memiliki masalah tidur, dia tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada Prussia di sampingnya! Prussie/Aussie.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Austria mendengus kesal.

Dari tadi dia menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Seharusnya dia sudah tidur dari jam 8 malam tadi, eh ternyata dia masih aja melek sampai jam 10 malam.

Ah, mungkin karena Austria tak terbiasa tidur tanpa ada orang yang menempati sisi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sang maestro jenius itu mulai menggerutu, kebiasaan ini membuatnya susah sendiri.

Terkutuklah Prussia karena hal ini, terkutuk.

Biasanya Prussia tidur tepat di belakang Austria, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang maestro dan tertidur lelap dengan kepala beristirahat di leher Austria. Austria biasanya akan ikut terlelap setelah Prussia, mendengar suara dengkuran halus pemuda '_sinting_' yang gampang kalap itu membuat rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Mungkin itu di ibaratkan sebagai lagu nina-bobo bagi Austria.

"Sial." merasa gondok, Austria jadi ngerasa kesal sendiri. Di lihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk; sudah 2 jam lebih dia tak bisa tidur! Padahal esok pagi dia memiliki tugas penting yang harus di kerjakan dari Boss-nya yang bawel itu!

Austria seharusnya tak membiarkan Prussia untuk pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya pada sore hari tadi, mereka sih ngakunya mau jalan-jalan doang ke rumah teman lama... tapi sepertinya '_pergi-ke-rumah-teman-lama_'berubah menjadi '_minum-minum-sampai-mabok-aja-yuk!_' dalam rentan waktu 5 detik setelah pergi dari rumah.

Sekali Prussia telah mabok minuman keras, akan membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk sadar kembali. Pernah sekali Austria menemukan Prussia tergeletak di atas sofa ruang tengah mereka, di kelilingi dengan kaleng-kaleng bir kosong dan makanan ringan sejenis kacang atau snack. Perlu 4 jam lebih bagi Prussia untuk berdiri dengan tegak setelah itu.

Austria mendadak langsung berdiri dari atas tempat tidurnya, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia tak bisa begini terus! Dia harus tidur, dan harus bisa untuk tidur tanpa Prussia!

Dia merasa malu sendiri karena kebiasaanya tak bisa tidur jika tak '_dikeloni_' Prussia. Tapi dia tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang bersangkutan, yang ada mah Prussia bakal ketawa ngakak kayak setan. Dan Austria akan berakhir menjadi '_janda_' karena dia akan menikam mulut Prussia menggunakan tongkat gesek Biola karena telah menertawakannya.

Dia harus mencari ide...ide...ide.... dan... ah, keranjang pakaian?

Mata Austria tertuju kepada keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan untuk meraih keranjang itu dan mengobrak-ngabrik isinya. Dia seperti mencari suatu benda penting di dalam sana...

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari; kemeja Prussia.

Austria mengamati kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih polos yang berada di tangannya ini, kemudian mendekatkannya kepada hidungnya. Baunya terasa seperti Prussia... ya wajar sajalah, wong Prussia yang punya kok.

Dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, Austria pergi kembali ke tempat tidur sambil membawa kemeja putih yang masih memiliki bau khas Prussia; harum tanah basah campur logam dan bir.

Austria kembali mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Di temani dengan kemeja bekas Prussia yang melekat di lehernya, dan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, Austria telah terlelap tidur. Dia tertidur nyenyak sekali, bahkan sampai mendengkur.

Prussia yang baru pulang pada jam 11---_dan yang mengejutkannya, dia ternyata tak terlalu mabok_--- tersenyum sendiri melihat Austria tidur sambil menciumi kemeja putih miliknya.

Dia harus segera memfoto adegan manis ini untuk di publikasikan kedalam Oresama no Blog miliknya; walaupun dengan kosekuensi akan di bantai Austria pada pagi hari nanti.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"Konna ni chikaku de...", **_**by: Crystal Kay. **_~Nodame Cantabile~ *_Ini lagu emang kaga ada matinya! XD_*)

**MATTGASM:**... gua juga kaga bisa tidur tanpa _Spock Bear_ gua... ngapain kudu malu sih, Aussie... xDDD *_di tikam pake seruling ama Roderich_* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Stay with me, Baby_." Di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama. Dinyanyikan oleh _Duffy_ untuk salah satu soundtrack dari film _UK _berjudul _"The Boat that Rocked"_.


End file.
